Marihuana, Cocaína, Heroína
by Cristillyn
Summary: Porque necesito algo de ayuda que corra por mis venas para sentir lo que es vivir, sin vivirlo completamente, porque sin ella el amor no se puede amplificar [SasuSaku][UA]


**HOLA. HOLA!!! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON NUEVO FIC A SU GUSTO!!!!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**ESO SI! NATSUKI ASAKURA Y TODO LO REFERENTE A ELLA SI ME PERTENECEN, Y LA HE INCORPORADO PARA ESTE, COMO TODOS LOS FICS QUE TENGO (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE PAREDES BLANCAS, AHÍ NO SALE)**

**UN NUEVO HE INNOVADOR TEMA QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO! Y NOS VEREMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO!**

**Marihuana, Cocaína, Heroína**

**Capitulo 1: Marihuana**

Otra vez la luna llena era cubierta por las grandes y espesas nubes que levemente se desplazaban por el viento de otoño, las calles, solo cubiertas por polvo de asfalto y pequeñas basuras, uno que otro automóvil destrozaba el silencio que devoraba cada esquina y las sombras se escurrían, cual reptil por cada espacio, pared o lugar en el que se encontraban.

El ruido de constantes golpes rompían con fiereza el silencio que se sentía, para pasar al ronco eco de las pisadas que a cada paso tronaban, como el mas fuerte de los ruidos, caminando apresurada, con las piernas limpias y una gran chaqueta, que cubría su cuerpo de las rodillas para arriba, y el canto constante de sus tacos mostraba que estaba de apuro.

El cabello recogido en una cola alta, se contoneaba de un lado para el otro, mostrando el dorado de cada uno, y su longitud era tal, que aun agarrado le daba a la cintura, y su tez blanca, sus labios morados, mostraban con agrado que el frío de aquella noche se posaba en cada ápice de su cuerpo, mientras apresuraba aun mas el paso, al escuchar un auto a lo lejos.

-"Vengo sola, ábreme" –dijo al golpear una de las puertas de un edificio roído por los años.

Y ahí estaba, con muchas chaquetas sobre su cuerpo, con las manos temblorosas frente a aquella entrada del edificio mas malgastado en el fondo de un callejón olvidado, como todo lo que a su alrededor estaba, se movía frenéticamente esperando que la dejaran pasar sin dejar de mover un paquete entre las manos, de color verde olivo, pero solo mostraba el pigmento del contenido, ya que su envoltorio no era mas que una funda transparente.

-"trajiste lo que ofreciste" –preguntó sin mover la puerta de su estado de reposo.

-"que crees que es esto" –subió el paquete a n espacio abierto del portón.

El sonido de la perilla, el pistillo y el seguro se escucharon en secuencia, la sombra de un sujeto ancho y mas alto que ella se hizo presente, para después dejar paso al humo, que se colara por todo el contorno del muchacho para salir del lugar, filtrándose por todo cuanto era la entrada, hasta tocar con atmósfera limpia, de la noche en la que se abría paso.

-"exquisita como siempre" –dijo agarrándole el trasero en un solo aprietazo.

Ella solo caminó mas rápido, dando caso omiso a lo anterior, hasta ver una gran sombra negra de la que provenía todo aquel humo, viendo entre muchos, cuatro de sus "amigos" o como los llamara, se apresuró aún mas al ver la mata negra de cabello, de un hombre con la tez aun mas blanca que la de ella, las líneas de los labios en una mueca entre placer y lujuria el canuto en la mano derecha y una cerveza en la izquierda, con la parte baja de los párpados de color rojo, como si hubiera llorado mucho y las colillas de lo que pudieron ser cigarrillos repartidas por todo su contorno.

A su lado, una cabellera roja, era todo lo que sobresalía de aquella mancha negra que fumaba en la esquina de aquel lugar, con los ojos de un verde que resaltaba, como si brillaran en la oscuridad, serio como siempre, con sus ropas negras, con estampados de grupos de rock por su camiseta, con las rodillas levantadas, con un tatuaje alrededor de la muñeca de su mano derecha de un dragón que se comía su propia cola, fumando incesante con un canuto en cada mano que los pitaba por turnos, a ratos tomaba su tiempo para besar desesperado a la chica de su lado.

Una mujer de color mármol, con los cabellos largos y negros al igual que sus ojos con las pupilas tan dilatadas que se confundían fácilmente con su iris. Tenia las mangas recogidas en lo alto de sus brazos, con las coyunturas de los codos moreteadas y sus ojos igual de rojos. A su alrededor no eran solo colillas, sino agujas lo que sobraba en el piso, pero igual su chico se encargaba de pasar el humo de lo que él fumaba, y ambos se reían como desquiciados.

-"lamento llegar tarde" –dijo la rubia quitándose la chaqueta, quedando con escasez de ropa, como siempre la caracterizaba.

En tanto humo, tomo el lugar que correspondía, junto al chico de cabellos negros, y otro con una coleta que le recogía en lo alto a su medio cabello, tomo enseguida el paquete y lo abrió presurosa, tomando un papel algo sucio del piso, esparcir el contenido del envoltorio en el centro del papel, doblarlo con sus delgados dedos ansiosos, y prenderlo en un extremo, darle una aspirada honda, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dejar reposar unos segundos en su boca el humo espeso para luego soltarlo despacio.

-"tan ansiosa como siempre…" –susurró la voz del chico de coleta –"eso es problemático. Por eso aun estoy feliz en el estado en el que me encuentro… aún estoy a tiempo de dejarlo"

Le pegó una aspirada al suyo.

-"cállate" –la rubia se lanzó sobre sus labios sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que las manos del muchacho ya estén sobre sus posaderas.

-"guarden silencio…" –dijo la chica de cabellos azabache –"trato de concentrarme" –su mirada hacia el vacío y su voz fría callaba a todo aquel que hiciera sonido alguno ahí.

-"concentrarse ¿en qué? Si se puede saber" –dijo un chico en la unión de las dos paredes, cerrados los ojos, como tratando de dormir, aun así llevaba una cannabis encendida en la mano.

Tenia los cabellos largos y de color marrón, sin expresión en sus actos, moviendo por inercia su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, abrió apenas los ojos, para mostrarlos de un color plomo, casi plateado, pero sus pupilas estaban muy dilatas, como para poder apreciar su real matiz.

-"debo tener en que… ¿acaso sientes esto completamente sin solo pensar en ello?" –dijo con la voz lejana, como si se formulara la pregunta para ella misma.

Junto su porro en su boca, para darle una profunda aspirada.

-"tan gruñona como siempre…" –dejó que los demás se rieran un rato, el de cabello negro y mirada penetrante dijo tales palabras con acento en cada una de ellas –"cálmate quieres, estamos disfrutando, no nos quites tal privilegio"

Una aspirada por parte de su polvillo.

-"y quien te crees tú para callarla" –dijo el pelirrojo sin retirar la mirada de la nada.

Una pitada de cada uno de sus cigarros, para volver la mirada a la chica de cabellos negros.

-"venga, no discutan…" –la rubia se despego de los brazos del un chico, para pasar a los del otro que discutía en esos momentos –"venga Sas… digo, venga, no discutas mas, gasta un poquito de tiempo conmigo, ¿si?"

-"Aah, como sea" –lanzó la colilla del suyo y abrió los brazos para recibir a la chica en su pecho.

Quien no vaciló ni un instante en despegarse del cuerpo del chico moreno de coleta, para pasar a los brazos de este chico de cabello negro azulado y tez nívea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Retíralo de mi vista, me da asco" –gritó el chico de largos cabellos y ojos claros estampando la charola lejos de su rostro.

-"pero de que hablas Neji, desde que estas aquí no has comido nada" –su prima, la chica de cortos cabellos negros azulados se apresuraba a limpiar el desorden –"estuviste de nuevo con esos vagos, no es así"

-"te he dicho que no menciones mi nombre" –dijo posando sus dedos en las sienes, y moverlos como las manecillas del reloj.

-"mira, no estas en esa secta, para que me prohíbas mencionar tu nombre, ahora, te traeré algo de tomar, y espero que no me lo lances a la pared como tu comida" –saliendo por la puerta de entrada.

-"y quien te dijo que es una secta, deberías enterarte y salir más, dejar de ser una amargada hogareña" –tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de cabeza volvió a taladrar su cerebro.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, sin dar tiempo a otra retahíla de palabras por parte del Hyuga, y ahí ella, de pie fuera, pegada al portón cerrado de la habitación de su primo, lloraba en silencio con una mano sobre su boca, suspirando levemente para que nadie más la oyera, y después de todo ¿quien la iba a oír?, sin madre, padre, ni hermanos con quienes compartir, solo él de compañía en ese inmenso caserón.

Su primo, Hyuga Neji, un chico serio y paciente, mientras no este estimulado, mientras no lo vea tambalearse por los pasillos o inclinado en el inodoro vomitando, pero de que pantallaba, todo estaba tras la máscara de la seriedad y la paciencia, la aceptación y la igualdad, la sabiduría y la sapiencia, y luego, cada dos noches todo eso se convertía en una máscara de yeso que se partía y comenzaba a deshacerse a cada porro, hasta que una llamada de ella, su prima, lo sacaba de ahí, para vivir otro tipo de vida, sin careta que lo cubriera.

-"Hinata…" –susurró tratando de abrir la puerta, pero el peso de su familiar se lo impedía.

Se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro y dejarlo abrir fácilmente la puerta.

-"lo siento… vamos a desayunar, ¿si?" –dijo con el rostro apenado, pero aun con el dolor de cabeza latente.

-"Jeje, Neji, son las cuatro de la tarde, no creo que sea bueno desayunar a esta hora…" –dijo alegremente acomodando su cabello tras de la oreja –"pero nadie mas lo sabrá, dime ¿Qué quieres desayunar?"

-"hmmm-

-"podríamos comenzar con un café bien cargado" –se apresuró a caminar.

-"sería lo mejor que tuviera por el momento" –siguió los pasos de ella, un poco mas lento mientras evitaba un poco el tambaleo del malestar.

-"vino ayer, no es cierto" –mencionó al ver unas cuantas tazas en la mesa de la sala.

-"estuvo conmigo toda la noche, bueno… hasta que tu llegaste" –murmuró despacio sin disminuir el ritmo de su caminar.

-"me porte tan mal" –se detuvo en su caminar unos segundos.

-"solo lo de siempre, botaste algunas cosas en tu habitación, lo insultaste, casi lo golpeas, pero sabes…" -hizo una pausa midiendo sus palabras.

_-""Hinata, puedes vivir perfectamente conmigo, deja de lastimarte… él necesita ayuda y lo sabes"" _

-"él sabe que solo estabas así por efecto de…" –otra pausa, mientras se detenía en su camino a la cocina –"vamos, quiero comer… que se te antoja" –diciendo eso dio por terminada la historia.

-"Hinata…" –susurró, él sabía perfectamente que ella no le gustaba hablar de ello.

Y a quien sí, se sentía como un estúpido, saber que su única pariente se desmoronaba moralmente porque él no dejaba ese ridículo hábito, para sentar cabeza y portarse como el chico de veinte que debía ser, y dejar que su prima se preocupara y que tomara las riendas de esa casa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"mal… maldito dolor de cabeza" –murmuró moviéndose bajo las cobijas.

-"no me muevas tanto, creo que se me va a caer el mundo por los ojos" –una voz chillona se movía pesadamente a su lado.

-"quieren callarse" –dijo otra, en la misma cama.

Esperen…………….

-"QUE "·$& HACEN AQUÍ" –dijo cabello negro azulado repasando mentalmente los hechos.

-"PUEDES BAJAR LA JODIDA VOZ!!!" –gritaron los dos que se encontraban a un lado.

-"Dímelo a mi… puedes bajar la voz, me perforas los oídos" –dijo el otro chico jalando una sábana que cubría a los tres dentro de la cama.

-"esperen… estuve con ustedes dos ayer" –la rubia se levanto, estaba en medio de los dos muchachos que no se inmutaban en moverse –"¿y no lo recuerdo?"

-"pero si tu fuiste la que dio la idea, y mi casa era la mas cercana" –dijo el moreno con su típico tono sarcástico mientas se acostaba de lado en la esquina de la cama.

-"entonces porque preguntas algo que ya lo sabes" –dijo el chico –"eres problemático, lo sabías"

**Fin del capítulo**

**HEY, HEY!!!! LES HA GUSTADO???? DEJEN UN MENSAJITO SI LES GUSTO, NO, SI SE QUEDARON CON GANAS DE LEER MAS?**

**CRISTILLYN**


End file.
